a simple song
by mint repeat
Summary: Five drabbles based on the first lines of five songs. JONAS.


a/n - I set this up as a challenge for myself just to see what would come out. I kind of liked it even though writing within a word limit is totally hard. But whatever. I need to learn to rein in myself. It's kind of like the shuffle but not exactly like it. Anyhow, here were my rules for it.

1. Put your music player on shuffle, and the from the first five songs you hear, take down the first five lines.  
2. Then, write a 100-150 words drabble based on each line.  
3. There's no time limit for writing the drabbles. Only, the words should **not** exceed 150.

If anyone else wants to give it a go, awesome!

* * *

**a simple song.**

/

Say goodnight and go  
Goodnight and Go – Imogen Heap.  
Words – 100.

/

"Stella – listen. Please." He's standing at her doorstep and she can count on one hand all the times they haven't ended up like this.

Her fingers grasp at the doorway and maybe they're not shaking but the wood digs deep into her skin, almost cutting in.

"'Never mind Joe. I've heard it all before." She says it in the best way she can, letting him down gently. It's a little too late and they are a little too old now.

"So, _goodbye_?" He sounds so defeated and Stella ponders for a moment before answering carefully.

"No. Just goodnight."

Joe smiles.

/

Go on and close the curtains, cause all we need is candlelight.  
Save Tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry.  
Words – 100.

/

"So you saw the paper huh? Macy asked gently.

Kevin nodded with a pinched smile. The reviewer hadn't minced words. Terrible. Puerile. Quantity over quality. Noisy, messy, sound. Has-beens. And with a few other choice words liberally sprinkled all over the article.

"Would you like to go to the zoo and eat cotton candy until you're sick? Macy asked warmly as she settled herself in his lap and put her arms around him.

"Nope. I have you in my arms. You're all I need." Kevin said cheerfully, as he drew her closer and gave her a kiss on the nose.

/

Hey now, all you sinners, put your lights on.  
Turn Your Lights On – Santana  
Words – 100.

/

"Kevin, do you have a minute?" A small voice asked.

Kevin who was in the midst of doing guitar spins right away picked up on the tone and abruptly stopped.

"What's up Frankie?" He winced as he rubbed the spot where the still moving guitar smacked him.

"I can't take this anymore! I _have_ to tell you. Promise you won't hate me?" Frankie mumbled. Kevin nodded encouragingly.

"I _may_ have lost Sparklegoose in the park, while walking him. I'm sorry!" Frankie yelled and made good his escape.

A strangled yelp emerged from Kevin's throat.

NOOOOOOO!

His pet rock was gone!

/

It's Dare.  
Dare – Gorrillaz  
Words – 100

/

"Oh it's on." Joe said without much conviction. "I am _not_ whipped and I _can_ criticize her dress."

"Well then, go ahead and live up to your name. _Danger_." Nick smirked happily.  
_

"Stella, your dress is horrible."

"What did you _say_?" Stella's voice grew quiet and Joe whimpered.

"Please allow me a five minute head start."  
_

"I'mma get you for this!" Joe screamed as he raced past Nick, followed by a murderous Stella.

Nick was too busy laughing to even care.

This was ample payment for that incident involving Macy, her parents and some nakedness on his part.

/

(She's mine.)  
I only speak the truth.  
Hindi Sad Diamonds – Moulin Rouge!  
Words – 135.

/

It's like it's been ingrained in his bones, sewn onto his heart and branded on his lips. He supposes he should have known it the day she fell over him and kneed him in the guts. Girls come and go and echoes of his heartbeat flit and fall with them but his is locked away. He falls in love too fast and too hard but maybe that's not love and those words he writes with a pretty tune, they're not songs.

But Macy is _here_ and she's forever and he loves her, hates her, feels her under his skin, pulling and pressing and those words he writes for her, they are melodies wrapped up in his heart yanked out from his chest.

Macy is constant and she's his.

(he loves her/hates her/cant live without her)


End file.
